


Drabble #9 – “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

by you_make_me_wander



Series: Birthday drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Pack in College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out that Lydia is jealous and he won’t stop until he admits it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #9 – “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1. I’m not sure if there will be only a part 2 or a part 3 as well, but the ending will be posted on December 4th, for Zarish’s birthday – stydiasroden on tumblr.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Stiles looks so smug when he says it that Lydia smacks him in the chest, rolling her eyes to make a point. " _Of course_ I'm not jealous."

Like he believes that. “ _Sure_. Whatever you say,” he teases, handing her his red cup.

The banshee drinks the rest of his vodka in one swig. “I _am not_ ,” she says pointedly, getting frustrated.

“Lydia, I can smell you from across the room. Who do you think you’re kidding?” Scott interjects, laughing at both of his friends and sitting down on Lydia’s other side.

Leaving Stanford for a three-day weekend, Stiles and Lydia made their way to visit Scott at UC Davis and then their family back in Beacon Hills. Right now? They find themselves at a college party that Scott had dragged them to in some shitty dorm where the host is a new friend of their Alpha, sharing drinks while sitting on the couch with Lydia scrunched in between both her best friends, wrinkling her nose at pretty much everything. It’s not like she doesn’t go to parties at Stanford because of course she does, but they’re usually a little more… On her level, she likes to think.

Her problem right now, though, is Stiles. Stiles always goes with her to said parties back at Stanford, and while she’s grateful to have him with her, she’s not entirely satisfied with the way people look at him - girls _and_ boys alike -, like he’s a piece of meat about to be devoured. And okay, she can admit that he’s been looking good, _really_ good lately but that doesn’t mean that he deserves all this attention. Hell, he’s been faring far better than Lydia and that thought is just absurd on her book!

They’re equals. At the very least they should be on the same page. With each other, preferably.

No! Wait. She doesn't mean that...

The thing is that at Stanford, no one is gonna call her on it.

Not that she’s jealous, _obviously_.

But alright, maybe sometimes she glares at whoever comes too close to him and some of them actually back away but others don’t, so Lydia lets it happen and watches Stiles leave the parties with someone who’s not her and doesn’t say anything about it like the good friend she is.

And yes, _just friend_! It’s not like she has feelings for him or anything…

Anyway, here? Away from Stanford?

Fuck Scott McCall and his werewolf super senses, seriously! (No offense, of course, bless his soul. She loves her Alpha to pieces, except when he’s inconvenient like this.)

Lydia crosses her arms over her chest defensively. “Keep your nose to yourself, Scott, or I’m gonna tell Kira what I found out.”

He pales immediately even if he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Lydia Martin’s threats are not something to consider lightly. “Wh- What are you talking about?” He glances between Lydia and Stiles.

Stiles blushes but keeps his mouth shut. He was the one spilling the secret when Lydia got him drunk a few weeks ago. He’s _so not gonna_ say anything… “Don’t look at me.”

Lydia does, though. Glares at Stiles, actually, with a triumphant smile on her lips that he wants to wipe away. She knows she’s won. _Shit_! “So, can we go mingle now?” she asks, trying to change the subject.

Stiles knows, he swears on his life he knows that he shouldn’t defy Lydia Martin but hell, he’s stubborn. He’s stubborn and if Scott says that Lydia smells like jealousy whenever someone else competes with her for his attention, Stiles is gonna push her. It has to mean something, _right_?

He actually gets closer to the strawberry blonde, placing one of his – large, perfect, that could become handy if Lydia were to be asked – hands on her knee and making it difficult for Lydia to stand up (or think straight too, not that she’d ever admit it). The fact that she heats up immediately has nothing to do with his touch, or with the words he spills next for that matter. “Not until you admit you’re jealous.”

Lydia tries not to think of how close he really is. Stiles is so close that she can actually feel his breath on her lips. Scott just watches them in amazement, sipping on his drink. “How long are you gonna keep up with this?” she inquires, tilting her head.

"For as long as I can. Have you met me?" he grins. "Just admit it so we can be done with this."

His smirk makes her squeeze her thighs together and Lydia momentarily forgets that his hand is still on her leg. His smirk only grows wider. _Bastard_. She pats his chest fondly and gives him such a bright, conniving smile that his heart skips a beat. “Never.”

There are quite a few moments passing them by before either of them says anything, never breaking their gaze. Stiles thinks he imagines the way Lydia leans slightly forward but Scott, of course, interrupts them to be a dick. “Guys, if you want to go back to my room and get rid of that absurd sexual tension, it’s okay. I understand. Just not on my bed,” he muses, smirking at the pair.

It’s hard to say which of them blushes harder. Lydia throws the empty paper cup to Scott’s face. “I think that’s enough, Scott,” she murmurs lowly, knowing that the werewolf will be able to hear her.

“Obviously not. You two reek.”

Stiles laughs loudly. “Ready to admit you’re jealous?”

Lydia purses her lips and puts on her thinking face just to annoy him, taking longer than she has to. “Nah. Definitely not jealous,” she says, shrugging her shoulders.

She likes to play, he knows that all too well. But he’s game too. “Then it wouldn’t be an issue if I were to, say, leave the party with someone else, right?”

“I’m sure Scott wouldn’t leave me alone. And I don’t see how you leaving with someone would be any of my business,” she mutters, trying her best to look unaffected.

“Funny. Could have fooled me,” Scott teases. Lydia slaps his arm.

“Go ahead, see if I care.”

Stiles shakes his head smugly and _tsks_. Lydia hates him so fucking much, god! “Now, now, Lydia. That’s not being a good friend.”

“Sweetheart, who said I’m your friend?”

Stiles leans to whisper in her ear. The way she shivers it’s obviously because of the cold that can be felt on a tiny apartment completely full of students partying hard all around them. _Obviously_. “I love it when you call me sweetheart.”

Lydia blushes despite herself, she can help it, because she loves it when his voice comes out raspy like that. Thankfully for her – or not, she can’t really tell since she’s adamantly trying to deny that she’s attracted to him -, Stiles kisses her cheek and says goodnight, telling his friends he’ll meet them in the morning. Next thing Lydia knows, Stiles is engaging in a flirty conversation with a tall blonde that hasn’t stopped eyeing him since they arrived to the party. _Fuck_.

“You know,” Scott tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, “it wouldn’t be so bad if you just went for it.”

Lydia shrugs it off. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m pretty sure that you do.”

“Whatever. Can we go mingle now? Or just go?” she says, getting upset when she sees the blonde dragging her lips along Stiles’ neck and he fucking has the audacity of looking right at Lydia. _He knows_.

“We can. Or maybe you can just admit that you’re jealous and he could be going home with you tonight instead.”

Why does Scott have to be the voice of reason all the time? She hates it. “I hate you.”

“You’ll thank me one day.”

She glances at Stiles and all she can see is defiance in his eyes. He’s her match, she’s known it for quite some time. It only means that she has to play along. “Not today.”


End file.
